


【7.14贺文】炫耀

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [56]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差一个老吴耍小心机的故事。庆祝一下7.14！
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	【7.14贺文】炫耀

Jose Gutierrez喜欢听到别人的赞美，无论是虚情假意还是真情实感，他从不和耳根子过不去。一旦得到夸奖，金狼便张扬的尾巴都要翘上天去。

媒体采访直接批评他太爱炫耀，他摸了摸下巴，然后表示无法反驳。

他换对象比换衣服还勤快，偏偏又喜欢折腾，每交一个新女友，都要兴冲冲的去纹身。

他热爱纹身，也热爱炫耀给Raul看。“我女朋友的名字，不错吧？”他举着胳膊，让Raul睁大眼睛去分辨花花绿绿的纹身中镶嵌着的那个人名。

Raul也不生气，只是笑呵呵地应答几句，他知道过不了多久，这个纹身就会被洗去，Guti抛弃过去的爱与恨总是潇洒肆意。

而Raul更习惯把这些藏在心里。

那是一场普普通通的联赛，他们3比0轻取对手，Guti给了Raul一个漂亮的助攻。

他们一前一后的往更衣室走，Raul多和对方球员说了几句话，再抬头就只能看见Guti的背影了。他走的有些匆忙，大概是今晚有party的缘故。他没有喊Raul，因为Raul很少参加这些彻夜狂欢的活动。

“刚刚你看见了吗？他扯掉发带的样子，真帅。”

“当然，我也要留那个发型。”

“你留那个发型肯定丑死了......”

Raul的脚步顿时慢了下来。几个刚从二队提拔上来的年轻球员在谈论着他熟悉得不能再熟悉的人。

他忽然感到莫名的烦躁，像是听见夏天窗外的笛声和蝉鸣，便凭空腾起一丝恼火来。他本想去教训年轻人们：让你们跟着一队训练，比赛，不是为了让你们谈论这些的，我在你们这个年纪.....

最后还是作罢，因为他忽然想起来，自己在更早的时候，尤过之而无不及。

Guti快走进球员通道了，对身后的窃窃私语一无所知。就算他知道，估计也无所谓，甚至还会高兴一把。有那么多极端球迷恨Guti，也有那么多人爱他，可他好像完全不在意似的，依旧我行我素的昂首向前。

“今晚的party你去吗？”

“肯定去，我会试着请他喝一杯的。”

Raul的手慢慢攥紧了，随即又放松下来。紧蹙的眉头愉快的挑起来，连同脚步一起追上了前面的身影。

他从后面一把勾住Guti的脖子，猝不及防的将他撞了个趔趄，Guti稳了稳身形，很自然的搂住了他的腰。

Raul的胳膊以一个理所当然的姿势搭在他的肩膀上，笑眯眯地看着他。

“谢谢你今天的助攻。”他的声音不大，仿佛在说一个难以启齿的小秘密。

Guti有些懵，在他眼里，自己的助攻，Raul的进球，或者反过来都再正常不过了，那些心有灵犀的传球，酣畅淋漓的反击，还有进球后的庆祝都构成了他的职业生涯里无数个美妙的瞬间，Raul说：我们俩是一起的。他早就不需要多余的道谢了。

“哦...没什么。”Guti有点尴尬的回答。可Raul仿佛看不出来一样，继续明知故问：“你今晚开Party吗？”

Guti点点头，他发现Raul的眼神有一些闪烁不定，微微低头咬了下嘴唇，这样的小动作他见过太多次，小时候帮自己背锅时，或者跟自己出去疯玩后承认错误时，他都会犹豫几秒，挪开目光。金狼猜这家伙肯定有事要告诉他。

果然，Raul凑在Guti耳边，嘴唇轻碰到了他的耳廓，很小声地说：“我也想去。”

Guti哈哈笑起来，没有注意到这微不足道的触碰，只是觉得新奇：“真是头一次啊，Rulo，那晚上我过去接你吧。”

Raul露出了狐狸般狡黠的笑容，用余光看见那几位年轻的队员别扭的挤在一起，纷纷闭上了嘴。刚才的亲密瞬间被他们看的一清二楚，在一片暧昧的背景里他们的队长偷吻了队副，然后相视而笑。

事实上他们什么也没发生。

黑发的队长挑了一下眉，收回眼神，半靠在Guti的肩膀上，俩人推搡着走向更衣室。

几乎所有被邀请的人都参加了Party，Guti就是那么有面子。他端着酒杯四处搭话，周身男男女女光鲜亮丽，他的金发在五颜六色的灯光下闪烁着，让Raul总是能轻易找到他。

接过袖标后，Raul便收敛了一切放纵的心思，再没有出现在这样的场合。此刻他安静的坐在角落的沙发上，只拿了一杯白水，大半个身影都融在黑暗里着迷棕黑色的双眼紧紧地盯着Guti，脸上没有什么表情。

当浓妆艳抹的女人娇笑着倚在Guti身上时，他的心中再度浮现起了那股烦躁感，脸色更加阴沉下去。

Party结束后他扶着喝的站不稳的Guti回家，不远的路程让醉鬼走成了马拉松，嘴倒是比头脑清醒，叽里呱啦的说了一路，Raul偶尔回答几个没有意义的音节，他以为Guti只是说胡话。

“喂，Raul——”他拖长了尾音，把好好的一个名字嚷嚷成了破碎的呜咽。

“怎么了？”

“你玩的好像不开心啊？”

Raul抿了抿嘴唇，又把Guti架在自己肩头的胳膊往上提了一点。

“没有，”他淡淡地笑了一下：“很开心。”

END

老吴：酸。


End file.
